halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seung-ah-G218
) |mass=48 kg (106 lb) |hair=Black (Dyed: Brown) |eyes=Brown |spartantag=G218 |service= |branch= |group= |rank= |specialty=Medic }} Seung-ah-G218 (born Yoon Seung-ah; Korean: 윤승아; August 28, 2535) is a of the . Biography Early Childhood still holds on to]] Yoon Seung-ah was born in Saeloun Seoul, Reynif on August 28, 2535. When she was at the age of five, her father, a , left the planet to fight , leaving Seung-ah to live only with her mother for the next six years. While Seung-ah and her mother were enjoying family time in their home city's park, the Covenant invaded Reynif. Seung-ah's mother was killed by Covenant infantry, but not before she ordered her daughter to hide in the park's pavilion building. Several hours later, Seung-ah was found by Dominic-094, Thomas Prado, and Cynthia Sinquefield, who were also stranded in Saeloun Seoul. The SPARTAN called for evac, but a phantom arrived at the park before any UNSC transport could, and deployed . Dominic-094 told Sinquefield to take Seung-ah deeper into the building, while he and Prado would fight the elites. The SPARTAN was able to kill all six zealots, but suffered burns from a few plasma bolts. Prado, unfortunately, did not survive the attack. A arrived soon after to pick up Reynif's last known survivors. Reynif was ultimately overrun, and subsequently . Seung-ah was conscripted as part of the . She was trained by , , and and on . Initially, Seung-ah was more clumsy than the other trainees, and her combat performance relative to her peers never got much better. However, she caught the attention of Petty Officer Third Class Aspen-B145, due to her ability to inspire strength in even the most pessimistic of allies. The older SPARTAN offered to train her to become a medic, which was something she willingly accepted. Both her natural empathy and her skills learned from Aspen would prove to be valuable assets to any ally she is around. Battle of Earth Seung-ah was assigned to Team Dao along with Henry-G066, Jim-G067, Fred-068, and Irene-G304 by 2552. Along with Sam-015, the SPARTAN-III team was aboard the [[UNSC Ballista|UNSC Ballista]] during the . The SPARTANs defended the frigate from boarding Covenant infantry. While treating a wounded marine, Seung-ah was shot in the back by a . Jim quickly rushed her to the ship's cryo facilities and froze her in a . When the Ballista took extensive damage, her cryo chamber was ejected along with others and landed on . During the same time as the , her cryo chamber was recovered by UNSC forces. Her right lung was replaced with a newly flash-cloned one. Because of her condition, Seung-ah could not participate in the . She was disheartened to tears when she was told that the rest of Team Dao went on the Ballista. Soon, however, Henry, Jim, Fred, and Sam were recovered from Africa, having escaped the Ballista in an moments before the frigate's destruction. Henry revealed to Seung-ah that Irene was unfortunately killed after the escape. Platinum Team After fully recovering in 2555, Seung-ah was placed into the Platinum Team, only to be unexpectedly reunited with Dom-094. Second Battle of New Bridgewater Operation Thermopylae Battle of Kepler-22b Personality and Description Seung-ah is best known for her ability to keep almost all wounded allies alive long enough to receive proper medical attention, regardless of how terrible the injuries are. Not only is she able to temporarily treat wounds to the best of what is possible, but she verbally gives incapacitated allies the will to live. Those who have been treated by her describe her as "an angelic, reassuring presence" or "giving off a soothing aura." Like all Gamma Company SPARTAN-IIIs, however, Seung-ah is unrelenting to her enemies when provoked, due to the 009762-OO drug that was injected into her during , and she must take regular doses of 009127-PX and 009927-DG to prevent uncontrollable aggression. Performance Report |}